<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hoʻololi Island by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546277">Hoʻololi Island</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13'>FamousFox13</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon'>kingkjdragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover Pairings, Himbo, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Transformation, himbofication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drifting through the oceans of the multiverse is a beautiful island resort. More than happy to let anyone come and stay for free, there's one restriction - only boys may stay. However, there is a price.</p><p>If you stay too long, you'll never want to leave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sora (Kingdom Hearts)/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Blond Fox and a Key(Naruto/Kingdom Hearts)<Surfer Type Himbos></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Everyone got a new Discord Server for personal connecting, Voting on Polls on which fics get posted, and even update polls<br/>Link if you have discord-https://discord.gg/GEDzSg4mGC<br/>Link if you do not have Discord-https://discord.gg/ER7cxqBhNF</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A island sat in the clear blue water, the sand on the main beach white as fresh fallen snow under the hot sun, palm trees swaying in the cool ocean breeze, and the waves lapping at the beach. Further back stood a mountain in the middle of the Island and a huge building in traditional Oceanic style sat at the foot of the mountain, but glinting around the mountain were what looked to be windows to rooms built into the mountain itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dotted in the lush tropical forest of the island were buildings and amenities such as a gym, a Swimming pool, Sports courts, and even a spa, it was truly a tropical paradise but the Guests were special, you see - only males lived on this island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a brown haired teen appeared on the Island he did not notice his close shifting to just a small thong that contained his average cock and balls while showing off his tan hairless skin, his dusky pink nipples on full display as he started exploring quickly happening across another person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second person was a blond in an orange thong but his was bulging out, like his muscles. He was still lithe but his body was filling out with nice definition and his nipples were huge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette walked up to the sunbathing blonde and said “Hey My name is Sora what’s yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo Bro, my name is Naruto,” the now named Blonde replied as he stood up standing a bit taller then Sora at a nice 6 feet tall, his muscles rippling with each movement. “Damn, Bro, you got a nice ass, but you need some muscles, I mean look at you, you are a string bean,” Naruto said reaching down and groping Sora’s ass making the brunette jump in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Sora shouted in surprise trying to swat away Naruto’s hand only for his hand to be grabbed and pushed against Naruto’s bulge making Sora gulp as he felt the thick pulsing shaft threatening to rip the tiny orange speedo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah come on Bro, no need to be a little shy.” Smirked Naruto, those blue eyes gleaming as he licked and smacked his lips. Sora swore that never let out such a high pitch squeaking sound like he just did as Naruto’s hands were grabbing at his ass through his clothes. “Damn, it feels plump and like a firm bro, you’ve got one of the best asses I’ve ever seen! Like just damn!” As if it wasn’t any more mortifying, he felt Naruto’s hands moving along his body and teased his ass cheeks groping, squeezing, smacking, and giving them a pinch. “Now, no need to be like that. You ain’t got nothing to be ashamed of!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora could not help moaning not noticing his ass grow under the strong touch of Naruto’s hands nor did he notice the slight darkening of his tan with his eyes closed and his cock hard in his own white thong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands trailed along his slowly growing cheeks, moving up along his body with one still groping and playing with his ass while his other hand moved up along his sides towards his chest and  was caressing one of his nipples. Pinching, pulling, tugging, twisting them letting them snap back into place as he moved his mouth opened and latched onto his neck teeth biting down into his skin not hard enough to break it yet hard enough to simply leave a mark. He shucked and nibbled on that mark, wanting to make sure it would remain in place while his hands worked, he moved them along his form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his body was teased a burning need,  filled Sora’s body causing him to push back against Naruto’s hand not noticing that the blond was also changing as his muscles and cock grew in size nor did he notice the snap as Naruto’s thong gave way letting a thick 12 inch cock flop out over melon sized nuts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AHHHH!” Sora moaned out before continuing “BROOOOO!!!” not even paying attention to the way his voice was changing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaah, what’s the matter bro? You want something?” Naruto snickered against his neck, dragging his tongue along the bite mark reaching around and grabbing Sora’s crotch as he was grounding his thick shaft against Sora’s growing ass cheeks. “You feel like you want something, and sound like you do? So what is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Me now, Bro,” Sora ordered his hands moving the thin strap of the thong to the side as he spread his bodacious ass showing of a tight winking pink hole to the blond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking Bitchin’ Bro!” Naruto dropped to his knees looking at that winking hole, licking his lips before he pushed his face forward and pressed his lips right to Sora’s enjoying the sounds the brunette was letting out as he instinctively trying to get more of the wonderful pleasure. Naruto’s tongue had pierced his hole, jabbing wildly at first, reaching deeper than he thought possible before it started moving with purpose. Stroking along areas that sent a shiver through him, another moan of pleasure as he arched further. He could feel his cock throbbing wildly as worked the hole over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora was in heaven as his hole was eaten out, his hard cock growing steadily till it reached 10 inches and his nuts swelled to the size of Oranges leaving them hanging low in the loose smooth skin of his sack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned against Sora's hole as his Bro let out another whorish moan, he could tell that he was loving the treatment as his hands reached around to grasp his cock. He slowly started stroking his Bro’s meat, feeling a shiver run through him, hole clenching around his tongue. His hands were running along his Bro’s legs lightly, drawing more groans and moans of pleasure with each gentle brush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora moaned out his cock pulsing as he unloaded his first load on the white sand of the beach not noticing the wave of changes washing over his body, from his muscles growing, skin darkening to his hair lightening to a dirty blond instead of the dark brown it was before the orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing and hearing Sora having his first climax, Naruto pulled back licking his lips as he chuckled. “Cha Bro, now you’re really feeling amped!” Chuckled Naruto standing right up, but kept Sora’s cheeks parted and took aim right and in a single thrust he breached Sora's ass half of his thick pulsing shaft sinking deep into him making them both cry out. Sora in surprise and shock, and Naruto in pure rapture. Inch after inch would push in, then it would stop for a moment or two and then two more inches were pushed into him. “Fuck Bro! Your ass is totally Bitchin!” Naruto groaned as Sora shuddered the thick and long tube of man mean pushing into his ass was forcing his tight anal channel to be forced open, his cherry no longer a thing as it had all but been shattered by the thick pulsing beached blonde’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fu-Fucking choice, brah.” Sora groaned shuddering, hardly noticing that his speech had changed. Then again, would that be a bad thing? Because this was feeling so good, Sora shuddered and moaned once more as he felt Naruto grip his ass cheek with one hand and grabbed ahold of his thong as he began rocking his hips back and forth. Slowly building up his momentum into long, languid thrust drawing his cock out a third of the way then pushing back in with a quick sharp thrust one moment, then he’d pull out only until the head of his cock was left inside then swiftly slid back inside of Sora’s tight, spasming insides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> With each and every thrust, Naruto would hear the sounds of the brunette below him withering, mewling, gasping, and arching his back while his own cock had grown bulging in the front of the thong twitching and visibly pulsing as Naruto was gradually picking up speed with each and every thrust. The fabric was expanding, growing bigger and stretching outwards pushing out and forming a perfect outline of his newly grown and engorged cock, the fabric was being stretched to the limit as both Sora’s cock was tugging on it and Naruto was pulling back on the back of the thong. The combination of pulling and tugging was enough to cause the fabric to snap and set lose Sora’s own foot long dong that bobbed and smacked against his slowly forming abs abs smearing them with spurts of pre that was oozing from his dick, the slow pace that Naruto had set up was quickly breaking away into something more, as it became harder to maintain and keep in control and soon Naruto found himself letting go of his control and really laying into Sora's ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, each thrust had Sora biting back a whimper or moan, biting his lower lip as he tried to hold back the cries of pleasure. Each twitch of Naruto’s cock, each shift inside him sent bolts of pleasure through him. He could feel every vein on Naruto’s monster, swelling larger with each heartbeat and stretching him just a little more. But when Naruto picked up the pace, little gasps and moans managed to slip out, the unceasing fuck crumbling what resolve he had left. By the time Naruto was all but riding up on his ass and brutalizing it his massive nuts swinging back and forth slapping and spanking against his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel his ass growing warm, knowing that if he could see it, his cheeks would be glowing rosy red, he could feel his own cock throbbing against his abs-when had he gotten them? He didn’t know and didn’t care, it was just leaking more and more pre without any need to be touched, smearing his abs with the liquid and making them shiny. Sora was letting out all kinds of sounds that were driving Naruto wild as he continued to pound into him leaning over him to the point Sora's lower body was lifted off the bed as one of Naruto’s hands gripped Sora's shoulder and the other his hip giving it a firm squeeze as his ass squeezed and wrapped around his dick making him groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Scene Break~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rubbing against each other the blond himbo surfers groaned their massive cocks and nuts pushed together as they frotted before their orgasms washed over them causing them to shoot a massive tower of cum that rained down forming a pool of cum around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Sora and Naruto panted coming down from the high several figures stood from the inside of the pool of semen, the first was a black haired male with a tight chest, strong arms and a lithe figure this was Vanitas, a being  that was once part of Sora’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next was a red head with a well defined physique including a slightly large chest and nipples, toned arms and legs, this was Kurama who was once a Demon sealed in Naruto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the figures that stood had varying Hair colors ranging from Black, Blond, and even another Red head, these were parts of the two himbos, from Sora came Roxas, Ventus and Xion, while Naruto produced Minato and Kushina as twinks from the power of the island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Bro that was it for your Surfing Lesson,” Naruto said not even thinking as he stood and turned his round ass swaying as Kurama, Minato and Kushina followed behind him towards the Surf Instructor’s Hut. While all of the others fawned over Naruto and Sora’s massively muscled Surfer Bodies eager to play with their masters.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Touch Down(Domon/Chibodee) G Gundam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arriving on the island Domon looked around grumbling “Where is Rain? She mentioned a possible lead on this island in her last message. And now she is not even picking up,” leaving the core lander Domon started looking around the island never noticing that as he left the area the Core lander disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving through the forest, Domon grunted and pushed his way through the foliage and continued moving growling as he tried Rain again only for it to not work and go right to her messages making him let out an annoyed sigh. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I do something to piss her off again? I don't even know what it was!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself as he pushed only for a moment, the reason for the pause was simple as he picked up the sounds of loud moans and a smacking reached Domon’s ears. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>The hell? What is that?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself, as he began to follow the sounds and moved towards where they were coming from. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>The sound, it’s getting louder.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought of himself making him quicken his pace. As he moved faster, he caught sight of a light ahead of him and began moving towards it, breaking into a small sprint and moved faster towards it as the sounds got closer and closer and he pressed on until he exited the tropical forest onto a perfect lush Football field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what he saw shocked him, his jaw dropping to the ground. In the middle of the field was a group of six people, five in skimpy cheerleader outfits and the last and largest figure that was clearly male was in a Football kit bouncing a red head cheerleader on his lap. The sole male of the group was built, rather well to boot as he had a muscular lean figure with bulging shoulders and arms that filled out the shoulder pads almost easily, he was rocking a strong firm chest with a perfect pair of pecs that were being hugged by the shoulder pads. Below it he had a set of six-pack abs, and moving lower Domon could see he had muscular thighs and calves, however despite the built ness of the male there was one thing that really stood out to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One, was one of the hair colors of the larger male as he knew only one person with that particular shade of purple hair, even more so given the fact he knew that purple hair with a streak going through it. The person was none other than Chibodee Crocket!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Domon opened his mouth to say something, he was cut off as Chibodee decided to grab a Football that was right next to him and then with a smirk hurled it right at Domon. “Heads up Domon!” The Football came flying at him, and without a second thought as to why or what reason this would happen he reacted and his hand shot up snatching the old pigskin right out of the air never noticing that doing so started his body's own changes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First thing that changed was Domon’s clothes, his normal outfit shifting to the Shoulder Pads, Knee pads and helmet to match Chibodee’s own outfit leaving his lean toned body on display from his tight stomach, smooth skin, to his 8 inch soft cock and plump hairy balls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Domon’s body started changing the first thing was his once perfectly smooth skin growing soft black hair on his Chest, arms and legs even a treasure trail down to his cock, as his muscles started expanding.He shuddered and groaned as he started to gain a nice set of muscled all over, firm pecs with dusty tan nipples, a faint set of abs,  a nice toned ass, and muscular thighs and calves then it came down towards his cock which had started twitching and throbbing before it started swelling slowly growing bigger and getting bigger, growing thicker, longer, gaining more girth as too were his balls tingling and churning as they too began growing swelling larger and soon were dangling below his cock as they were now the size of pears and his cock was an astonishing 23-inch long beer can thick shaft of pure man meat that curved upward slightly and was twitching and aching something fierce and already had a thick droplet of milky white pre spilling from the tip and dribbled down along the underside of his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Falling back Domon tried to remember what he was doing only to moan when a mouth started kissing the leaking tip of his cock, making him groan and close his eyes as he bucked forward a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cracking open an eye he saw it was Rain making out with his cock, and yet it wasn’t the same Rain he knew as instead of a female it was a male Rain in the skimpy Cheerleader outfit. He watched as he slowly got to the head opening his mouth and closed his lips around it giving a satisfied moan while he slowly moved his head forward letting it invade his mouth as the long member slid along his tongue letting the stream of pre shoot right along it and down his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His mouth feels good right?” Questioned Chibodee, a smirk on his face as the other boys were on their knees before him their hungry mouths all but worshiping his dick their tongues running along the base and up towards the tip slowly licking away the pre-cum that covered his member one of them managing to take the head into his mouth as the others moved to kiss along the shaft and one slobbered all over his balls, getting them soaked in his own saliva to the point it was dripping down onto the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning Domon nodded bucking up while his hand gripped Rain’s hair forcing more of his cock into the slutty twink’s mouth with a deep and satisfying groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rain was shuddering and groaning as he let Domon use his mouth. He didn’t know how, but Domon was leaking like a faucet, pre-filling his stomach steadily. The head of the shaft sat heavy, filing his mouth and stretching his jaw wide enough that it almost ached, only getting more painful as  Domon continued to pound and pump his shaft right into his mouth and sliding right down into his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning out Domon and Chibodee let out a loud moan as they ripped their cocks out of the holes they were fucking pumping the thick shafts before letting loose a huge orgasm causing cum to rain down over them and the five twinky cheerleaders soaking them all in hot cum. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>